


Private Show

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know why that capitalized but it's fitting, Lapdance, Lingerie is definitely involved in this, So Much Sexual Tension, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Wynonna mentions it when they’re in the shower, trying to get clean slash have morning sex, something that happens far too often and ends up making them late for work nearly every day.“Jesus Christ,” she mutters, holding onto his forearms. His hands grip her thighs a little tighter, trying to keep her in place. “After all my years as Aphrodite you’d think I’d be able to do this and not almost fracture all the bones in my body.” And then, when she realizes what she’s admitted, “shit.”“What?”





	Private Show

Wynonna mentions it when they’re in the shower, trying to get clean slash have morning sex, something that happens far too often and ends up making them late for work nearly every day. Wynonna is sure that Waverly, Nicole, and Jeremy all know the reasoning, especially when she practically waddles into the station, hair mussed and Dolls is never far behind, his shirt buttons always in the wrong holes. No one wants to mention it, so they don't. They know better. 

So it’s just another morning when Wynonna’s positioning herself against the shower wall and wrapping her arms around Dolls’s neck. He moves to push inside of her but she slips just a little, leg caught around his waist keeping her from falling and breaking her neck. 

    “Jesus Christ,” she mutters, holding onto his forearms. His hands grip her thighs a little tighter, trying to keep her in place. “After all my years as Aphrodite you’d think I’d be able to do this and not almost fracture all the bones in my body.” And then, when she realizes what she’s admitted,  _ "shit."  _

    “What?”

She’s pulling away, suddenly interested in the bar of soap and the ingredients on the shampoo bottle and literally anything  _ except  _ his eyes. 

    “I- that was a joke, I didn’t mean that. I was only kidding, I-” She gives up after a few more seconds of stammering. Dolls knows her too well, can read her like an open book even when she doesn’t speak, and it’s something that’s a blessing and a curse. This time, she really wishes he could pretend he didn’t know her so well.

    “Ugh, listen, it’s not what you think. I mean, it kind of is, but like- it was  _ years  _ ago. I was young, broke, far away from home and didn’t think I’d ever be back here. And to be fair, I made some fat stacks,” she smirks, trying to play this off as casually as she can.

Dolls is still looking at her in that way, quizzical and confused and still mildly turned on, maybe from the conversation or from the fact they never got to finish. 

    “You were a stripper?” He asks finally, and she would laugh if she wasn't mortified. 

She's stammering for words, more than before, heat burning in her face and her chest until he says, “that explains a lot.”

She shoves the palm of her hand into his chest.  

He laughs, but she knows him, knows him so well by now that she saw the look in his eyes when she first mentioned it, sees the same look still there, just hidden.

    “No one ever touched me,” she says firmly, holding his gaze, wanting him to know she’s serious. “I just danced, I wasn't even naked. I was always wearing some skimpy outfit, and it was gross, but it was just money that I really needed. I'm not proud of it.”

He nods and she can see the understanding in his eyes. His hands circle her waist and she bounds up to kiss him, as hard and passionate as she can. She wants him to forget, to not let his vision of her, as fucked up as it may already be from things he’s seen, be tainted by this. She wants him to know she's his, more than she's been anyone else's and probably will ever be anyone else's, because she really can't imagine a time she isn't with him, especially not like this. This time she pushes him against the wall, it's her turn to find a position that works. When she does and he kisses her, all tongue and softness and a slight whine, she  _ knows  _ she'll never, ever be anyone else's. 

 

They stumble into the office-  _ extra _ late, this time- as Nicole gives them an even more pointed look before handing them today's case from behind the desk. Nicole vaguely gestures towards her mouth and Wynonna figures her lipstick must be smudged because they got a little distracted in the parking lot too, just because things happen and that one song came on the radio that they always have sex to so it just had to happen. 

All through the day, Wynonna thinks back to Dolls’s face when she mentioned her career as Aphrodite. He was shocked and confused and he’s always been good at hiding his emotions, but she knows him. She knows he was hurt, thought maybe she wasn't faithful, maybe she wasn't who he thought she was- and that breaks her heart, makes the embarrassment fade away to an ache she wants so badly to resolve but doesn't know how to address. She watches him from across the room, sipping her coffee, as he talks to Jeremy. Dolls is leaning against the counter, reading a document and his posture is tense; he's tense often, something she hates but tries to relieve, and you'd think after all the times they went at it this morning he'd be a little more relaxed. But of course he's not, partly because of her, she knows, and the truth that came spilling out. He crumples a piece of paper and clenches his jaw and she’s upset now too, because things had been going so good lately and it was amazing but the past always comes back to haunt her, it  _ always _ does. 

She watches him pace across the room, stares at him for a long time until her mood switches and she’s turned on  _ again, _ simply because he's him and he looks like that and he's wearing grey which is just such a good color on him. She wants to climb him like a tree, God damn it, even now as they discuss bloodsucking revenants- which is like the unsexiest topic ever- and maybe, just maybe, she thinks, that'll be the solution to easing this whole mess. 

 

They go through the motions of the day- after too much research and a late lunch Wynonna ends up shooting two revenants and Jeremy’s close to tracking another one. She should feel good, should feel proud of herself, even, for accomplishing all of this, but she can’t when Dolls avoids her eyes. Even after their shower sex- which was  _ mindblowing, _ might she add- something was still off between them after her slip up about her dancing experience. She’s not surprised, but it still stings.

    She wishes she could take it back because he never needed to know, it was never anything that needed to be apart of the equation of their  relationship. But it’s too late now, and as she pulls on the black lingerie she went out of her way to buy earlier, she doesn’t fully know what she’s doing but just hopes it makes a difference.

There’s something empowering about it, though. That’s what she thinks as she looks at herself in the mirror- curves and skin and lace showing in all the right places. It’s nothing too provocative, not too over the top, but it makes her feel sexy, and that’s what matters. It’s got a fair amount of cleavage but still leaves a bit to the imagination, and she likes that. The panties aren’t quite a thong but they’re almost there, and the garters hanging from the front give it the extra push it needs. She doesn’t know whether or not she should add heels- she doesn’t want to push it too far- and she also doesn’t know how she’s going to get Dolls in here and how he’s going to react. So she decides to text him:  _ "Heels or no heels?" _ and just wait it out.

_ "What?"  _ is his response. 

_ "Just answer."  _

_ "Uh...heels? What’s this about?" _

_ "Good choice,"  _ she types out while struggling with the straps of the shoes.  _ "Now come to the bedroom ;)”  _

Dolls  _ hates  _ emojis, but she just hopes he listens to her text and doesn’t question her. She hears the door creak open as she’s applying a last minute coat of red lipstick and she spins, relief in her chest when she sees it’s Dolls  _ only  _ because she was afraid Nicole was going to walk in on her and that would have been very, very awkward. To be fair, Dolls was in a weird mood and she didn’t know how long it would take for him to respond to the text, so his presence is just making her jittery. She’s nervous, even though they’ve had sex hundreds of times by now and this certainly isn’t the first time she’s dressed up for him. But now, after this morning, it’s different.

Dolls’s jaw goes slack as soon as he sees her. His eyes trail up and down her body, unsure of where to focus, and it sends a wave of adrenaline through her veins.  

She feels awkward yet also confident, both at once, and she knows she needs to stop thinking so she walks towards him, trying not to stumble in her heels- these are  _ definitely  _ Waverly’s, they’re way too small so how they ended up in her closet is beyond her- and make a fool of herself more than she already has.

    “Hi,” Wynonna says when she’s standing in front of Dolls. She takes his hands, intertwining their fingers before leaning forward and brushing a kiss to his lips, to his neck. 

    “Hey,” he breathes out, and there’s a quake in his voice she relishes, knowing she’s causing it. His hands rest on her hips, fingertips brushing across her hip bones and he lets out a breath as she sucks a bruise into his skin. 

    “What’s this?” He asks when she finally pulls away. His eyes flicker from her chest to her bellybutton to her face, and she moves in closer when she notices. 

    “An apology.” She kisses him softly.

    “For what?” He mumbles against her lips, hands in her hair.

Wynonna breaks away, moving to the side to kick the door shut. “This morning. The whole Aphrodite thing...I never thought I needed to tell you because it wasn’t a huge thing, I never even think about it, but then when it slipped out I felt like you were upset. So I wanted to show you-” she tugs at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and pressing herself against his bare chest- “that I’m all yours.”

He grins down at her, biting his lip in that wicked way he does, and it just urges her on, gives her even more of an invitation and excitement to do what she plans to. He plays with the ends of her hair, hand soft on the back of her neck as he pulls her in close.

    “I know that,” he murmurs before giving in to her kiss.

She doesn’t tease with the kiss right away, doesn’t have time to even consider it because everytime his lips are on hers she always gets a little distracted. She tugs gently on his bottom lip with her teeth while her hands grab at his belt buckle, eager for there to be as little clothes in the way as possible. He grins through the kiss as he has to move his own hands down to unzip his pants- Wynonna’s struggling, laughing, and she’d be embarrassed if she didn’t love him so goddamn much- and once he’s in only his boxers she turns and sits him down on the chair in her bedroom.

He complies, watching her with a glow in his eye as she stands in front of him and lets her hands wander across her body. She moves slow, fingertips across the sides of her breasts, down her thighs, up her stomach and she’s surprised at how familiar it feels, but not in the sense it used to when she was returning for a night of work. She would dread it, would go through the motions and think of the money, but now she can perform for the man she loves, the man who loves her back. It’s a positive result of one of the lowest times in her life, and she’s amazed at the change- going from dancing in front of touch-starved, middle aged men and drunk boys who were just old enough to make it into the club to being here, surrounded by friends and family and  _ love.  _ Things aren’t perfect, but right now, she doesn’t care. 

There’s no judgment in Dolls’s eyes, and Wynonna thinks maybe she falsely sensed it before. But she knows him, knows how protective he is and how much he cares for her, so now she just wants him to know that she’s fully, one hundred percent,  _ his.  _

Wynonna moves to stand behind him, hands smoothing down his chest. She feels a sense of confidence that’s new to her, sensuality flooding through her veins as her hands just brush against his hips and move back up. She bends to kiss his neck because  _ why not,  _ and then makes her way to the front of the chair. With her back to him, she dips her back forward, neck rolling as she rotates her ass directly in front of him. She hears him swear behind her and she grins. 

    “You can touch, baby,” she encourages, because she knows he’s tortured already. 

He doesn’t need another invitation, hands smoothing across her hips, the curve of her ass as she glides to the floor, knees spread. His hands follow but before he can have too much time she turns around and moves forward so she’s hovering over his lap. 

She reaches out to touch his jaw, fingers tracing down his chest one more time. Her hands rest on the chair behind him and he tips his head to kiss her wrist. She laughs at him.

There’s music playing in the background but neither of them really notice, too caught up in her movements. Dolls licks his lips as she grinds just above his lap, not quite touching, before she finally settles down and increases her movements. It’s just as good for him as it is for her; seeing her above him, in control, teasing and flirty and  _ sexy,  _ isn’t really anything new- she’s always loved being on top- but this is different. Her eyes don’t leave his and he swears he could come by the look she gives him alone, eyes burning with desire but her movements taunting. Her clit throbs every time she rubs across his cock and it just gets more and more exciting, built up tension in her body surfacing and then ebbing when she remembers she’s not quite done yet, but it’s only going to get better. 

Wynonna loses track of how long she grinds on his lap, her fingers splay across his chest and she leans forward to kiss him, caught up in the passion. He had kept his hands gentle on her skin, as if teasing himself, but now he holds her with certainly and firmness, unable to stop. 

He kisses her so hard he sees stars, hands in her hair, fingers tracing her bra straps until Wynonna moans into his mouth, a mumble that sounds a little something like, “take it off.”

Once the bra is discarded, joining the pile of clothes on the floor, Dolls takes no time before attaching his mouth to her breast and kissing her everywhere he can, hard. Wynonna keeps her pace steady against his crotch, but now they’re both lawless, knowing this can’t follow a script anymore. 

    “Bed,” Wynonna murmurs against his neck, tongue smoothing over the bite she left behind. “Come on, let’s go to the bed.”

He picks her up, legs hooking around his waist even though the bed is hardly five feet away, and she laughs. She kisses him again, and she swears that could be enough to get her through life, just the soft pressure of his mouth on hers. But there are sweeter sins to be enjoyed, and she’s lucky enough to be able to indulge in them all. 

When they land sideways onto the bed Wynonna doesn’t even have time to laugh about his coordination because in seconds he’s pulling her underwear down and spreading her legs, crawling beneath her knees and suckling at her thigh without the slightest hesitation.

    “You know, my show isn’t over,” Wynonna says in between breathy sighs as his finger swipes up her folds.

    “I know,” he replies with a smirk after nipping at her clit. “Consider this intermission.”

    “Oh, fuck,” she mutters, because he’s so smart and he knows just what to do with her body and his tongue is right where it needs to be, lips sucking and brushing and doing everything  _ perfect.  _ Her hands steady the back of his neck, stroking his skin and keeping him in place, but there’s no need because he knows exactly what to do, kissing her down there until her veins fill with energy and her voice becomes the loudest thing in the room.

They both should probably care that there’s other people in the house, but neither of them can think of anything else. She’s on top of him as soon as her legs stop shaking, close but not close enough, teasing again. She keeps her eyes locked into his as she slowly lowers herself onto him, slipping her folds up and down his shaft a few times before easing into her entrance.

A string of curse words leaves both their mouths on the impact, she swears every time it gets better and she’s still not used to it, not over being with someone who knows exactly how to touch and please her. His hands glide up her back, over her shoulders, pulling her down to kiss her mouth. She whines into him as she starts to move slowly, wanting to ride out the sensations and keep teasing both of them, but desperate to do more. His hands grasp her breasts, desperate and squeezing, and he pulls her back down to kiss them. It’s too much, without warning, and she can’t help herself- she starts fast, rocking back and forth so hard her eyes flutter shut.

Part of her wants this to never end, to stay like this forever, on the brink of desire amidst such strong passion she doesn’t even know how to think. His hands on her skin are enough on their own, the look he gives her even better, and she thinks this has to be their best sex yet, because how could it not be? 

    “Mine,” she catches him saying against her ribs, mouth trailing down her side. She takes hold of his hands, steadying herself as she continues her motions.

    “All yours,” she assures him. She lets out a breathy sigh, dropping her head back and relishing in his touch. “Now and forever, all yours.”

Dolls kisses her desperately again, her hands on his forearms and her core throbbing; all it takes is one more brush of skin, one more whispered  _ “mine”  _ into her mouth and she’s falling apart with him, loud moans and increased motions signaling her release. 

She falls to his side after a moment, heaving a breath and reaching back out for his hand because she just  _ has  _ to be touching him somehow. 

    “Damn,” Dolls says after a moment, turning to look at her with a grin. 

She beams back at him. “I present to you, Aphrodite.”

    “I think we should keep her around,” Dolls smirks, hand sliding up her leg before leaning forward to kiss her neck, chaste but flirty at the same time.

Wynonna laughs when his stubble tickles her cheek. “That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by my Tumblr under the same username where I'm always taking requests for these dorks, and also always emotional over them.


End file.
